In the medical field, in particular, in the intensive-care medicine or in the surgery, it is often necessary to operate a plurality of electrical and electronic medical apparatuses together in a spatially limited area and to arrange them such that they are located close to the patient, yet do not hinder access to the patient. Normally, this requires a certain mobility of these apparatuses as well as a flexibility of the attachment options at a medical supply unit.
Further, it is often necessary to arrange the operating elements of the medical supply unit in addition to the apparatuses in ergonomic positions such that the operating personal can easily reach and operate them but also that they may be easily attached and connected at other positions if the configuration or arrangement of the apparatuses are changed.
Medical supply units are known that include devices for receiving apparatuses, such as platforms or mounts for pump rods which are fixed using a sliding block clamped by screws inside a T-groove. Alternatively, apparatuses or accessories may be clamped at external rectangular rails or circular rods using universal adapters with clamping devices. Other attachment options for apparatuses or other accessories at the rails or rods, which are fixed to the medical supply unit, are specific adapters (i.e., not universal) by means of which the respective accessories are fixed.
Typically, the positions of the platforms or of the apparatus adapters in these attachment options are only adjustable by the use of tools to ensure a secure fastening of the apparatuses and of the accessories when the configuration or the arrangement of the apparatus equipment of the medical supply unit is changed.
Usually, operating elements of the medical supply units, such as, in particular, handles with operating buttons, are firmly arranged at platforms or other firmly attached holders. Normally, a change of the position of the operating elements is only possible by repositioning the holder of the operating element. Usually, in the case of operating elements fixed by a holder which also serves for covering signal cables, the signal cables are shielded. However, in some cases, the positioning of the operating elements exposes a suspended signal cable. Furthermore, the range in which the operating elements are adjustable depends on the length of the suspended cable. Due to the suspended cables, the hygienic conditions are not optimal, and they get worse with the enlargement of the range in which the operating elements can be displaced because longer and longer cables are used which constrains the ability of cleaning and therefore, further deteriorates the hygienic conditions.